Many systems automatically generate content fragments, snippets or excerpts to include information dynamically retrieved from data repositories. For example, a web server that supports dynamic web technologies can dynamically create the content of a web page to include a company's financial information stored in a database. Most of these systems also support automated actions upon system-generated content such as updating the value of the dynamic information contained in the content and creating alerts associated with updates.
For example, the web servers that generate dynamic web pages can periodically update the web page with the most recent numbers from the company's revenues and profits. However, setting up automated actions (e.g., retrieval, updates, and alerts) for system-generated content is mostly conducted during system configuration and often requires system-specific knowledge and skills exclusive to IT professionals. For average users who desire flexible control over system-generated content for customizing it to meet their dynamic needs and preferences, the lack of system support makes it difficult if not impossible to do so. A need therefore exists for an information system that supports run-time user control of system-generated content.